User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/Ranking the Top 131 Versions of the Roleplay Characters
Hello, today I will be ranking the Top 131 contestants from Returns to the Island to Amazonian Nightmare. However, to change things up, I have placed numbers next to each contestant. I got this idea from Survivor Sucks, but I forgot who did this. If you know who did, say so because I forgot. :/ They will all be randomized on random.org. If you are confused on what to do, say 2 different numbers in the comment section (the same number can be used twice btw). The numbers that you say will be against each other. Say RTTI Courtney is number 5, and WW Heather is number 100. I will chose which one to cut and then we move on to the next round. We will do this until 1 contestant remains. This is a little activity that should be fun and hopefully it doesn't last for like two days. The person who says two numbers first will start the battle. :) Numbers Used: '2, 3, 4, 5, 11, 13, 15, 19, 20, 36, 41, 52, 64, 69, 89, 99, 101, 114, 120, 123, 127, 131 'Battle #1 Numbers: 31 and 41 Challengers VS. AN Sierra (31) vs. WW Katie (41) #131: WW Katie It's not that WW Katie is awful, it's just that's she's not as good as AN Sierra. She wasn't the absolute best in WW, but she wasn't the absolute worst either. She was overall eh, and many considered her a floater. There's not much else to say about her, really. :-/ 'Battle #2' Numbers: 130 and 131 Challengers VS. AN Shawn (130) vs. BIA Beardo (131) #130: BIA Beardo Beardo is at his worst in BIA in my opinion, and Shawn is at his best in AN, so this one wasn't so difficult for me. Beardo was pretty much the only Castmate that was irrelevant and boring. He didn't have too many lines either, so it was a good thing they cut him loose early. 'Battle #3' Numbers: 1 and 2 Challengers VS. AST2 Alejandro (1) vs. RTTI Gwen (2) #129: RTTI Gwen Another pretty easy one. Most of the cast from RTTI was a snooze fest anyways, and AST2 Alejandro is him at his best. Soo...this one was pretty easy because I don't remember what Gwen really even did in RTTI. I don't get how she made it so far. I guess I'll never know. 'Battle #4' Numbers: 3 and 9 Challengers VS. AN Dawn (3) vs. AN Amy (9) #128: AN Dawn I love them both. ;-; Funny how these were both Derpy's characters in AN. (lol) Anyways, Amy is is better than Dawn because Dawn didn't do as much impact as her, and Dawn was kind of ehhh in the last few episodes minus the finale. I wish I didn't have to cut between these two because they both in my Top 5. 'Battle #5' Numbers: 5 and 129 Challengers VS. TB Owen (5) vs. AST2 Cody (129) #127: TB Owen Lol this was easy. AST2 Cody wasn't that bad and TB Owen was absolutely terrible. I am honestly disgusted he made it to the Final 10, and outlasted Samey, Scott, and Alejandro. I'm glad TB Owen is out of the running. 'Battle #6' Numbers: 4 and 6 Challengers VS. AST2 Sadie (4) vs. AST2 Beth (6) #126: AST2 Sadie Another battle that wasn't so difficult. Sadie gets a lot of hate for being an OOC villain (especially in AST2) and making it the final five because the other contestants wanted to take her to the end as a goat. Plus AST2 Beth isn't that bad. 'Battle #7' Numbers: 20 and 15 Challengers VS. TB Shawn (20) vs. TB Dawn (15) #125: TB Shawn TB Shawn sucked and TB Dawn didn't. Really easy yet again. Shawn's roleplayer never even bothered to show up anyways, and somehow managed to last eight whole episodes. One of the major floaters on the Sharks that sucked. 'Battle #8' Numbers: 89 and 114 Challengers VS. AST2 Scarlett (89) vs. RTTI Noah (114) #124: RTTI Noah This was pretty easy too since Flurry's Noah sucks. And Scarlett is considered to be one of the best of all time. If you think AST2 Scarlett is worse than RTTI Noah then your head is screwed up. 'Battle #9' Numbers: 69 and 96 Challengers VS. AST2 Amy (69) vs. AN Courtney (96) #123: AST2 Amy AN Courtney is amazing and NOTHING compared to AST2 Amy. If I was comparing AN Amy and Courtney, this would be a bit more difficult. But, AST2 Amy is one of the unimpressive Amys (TB Amy included) so another easy battle. 'Battle #10' Numbers: 33 and 36 Challengers VS. AN Jasmine (33) vs. AST2 Duncan (36) #122: AST2 Duncan AN Jasmine can be considered the best pre-merger ever, while AST2 Duncan just made Team Brawns interesting for two episodes. He didn't wrap up everything nicely like Jasmine did, and I wish Duncan did last longer for more #drama. 'Battle #11' Numbers: 15 and 56 Challengers VS. TB Dawn (15) vs. BIA Justin (56) #121: TB Dawn I don't really care for either of them, but BIA Justin is a liiiitle better than TB Dawn. Justin had a great blindside and was memorable, unlike Dawn who didn't do too much. 'Battle #12' Numbers: 7 and 13 Challengers VS. TB Courtney (7) vs. TB Lindsay (13) #120: TB Lindsay My first character on here rip. Courtney is a great pre-merger in TB, unlike Lindsay. Lindsay OOCly voted Tyler twice, which is something I did horribly wrong. Not much else to say. 'Battle #13' Numbers: 128 and 64 Challengers VS. BIA Dakota (128) vs. BIA Izzy (64) #119: BIA Izzy Yeah, Izzy is one of the worst in BIA, considering the fact she was just awful in the premiere. I thought she was fine in Episode 2, but Izzy compared to Dakota in BIA, it's easy to say who's better. P.S., Dakota was great in the finale. 'Battle #14' Numbers: 99 and 72 Challengers VS. TB Tyler (99) vs. TB Cody (72) #118: TB Tyler Tyler was so ugh in TB, along with his allies, the V*llains A*liance. Also, Cody was actually not that bad in TB, even though he only lasted two episodes. But yeah, Tyler is also one of the worst in TB. 'Battle #15' Numbers: 1 and 101 Challengers VS. AST2 Alejandro (1) vs. TB Lightning (101) #117: TB Lightning Both are Top 5 worthy, but most of the TB cast sucked, so Lightning is pretty much guaranteed to have a high rank placement. AST2 had a variety of good characters, Alejandro included. I don't think Lightning shouldve been cut this early, though. 'Battle #16' Numbers: 11 and 33 Challengers VS. AN Brick (11) vs. AN Jasmine (33) #116: AN Brick Brick was uh...an interesting character to say the least. However, compared to Jasmine, Jasmine is by far the better choice to move on. 'Battle #17' Numbers: 52 and 25 Challengers VS. BIA Sierra (52) vs. WW Duncan (25) #115: BIA Sierra This is barely even a contest when you are comparing the first boot of a season to the winner of another. Sierra was fine for the episode she lasted, but she isn't going to be up too terribly high. 'Battle #18' Numbers: 96 and 123 Challengers VS. AN Courtney (96) vs. TB Beardo (123) #114: TB Beardo Lmao @at this situation happening again. Again, the winner vs. the first boot is an easy battle, and anyone with a brain can figure out that Beardo is the one to cut. 'Battle #19' Numbers: 42 and 120 Challengers VS. BIA Dawn (42) vs. AST2 Lindsay (120) #113: AST2 Lindsay Another one of my characters down. AST2 Lindsay is usually towards the bottom for people, including myself because I had many difficulties thinking of plots/make her interesting so she lands here. 'Battle #20' Numbers: 6 and 19 Challengers VS. AST2 Beth (6) vs. AN Topher (19) #112: AN Topher There's not a WHOLE lot to compare, but I just managed to find AST2 Beth a bit more interesting AN Topher, and comparing how much screentime they got too isn't a big factor, since they only appeared for like four episodes in their season. 'Battle #21' Numbers: 89 and 9 Challengers VS. AST2 Scarlett (89) vs. AN Amy (9) #111: AST2 Scarlett Toughest battle yet. I <3 both, but Scarlett is the one to cut because Amy lasted longer and had more development/plot. 'Battle #22' Numbers: 127 and 82 Challengers VS. AW Brick (127) vs. WW Sugar (82) #110: AW Brick Finally someone from TDAW is picked after being avoided for 22 battles. Anyways, Brick is the clear one to cut because Sugar was one of the few entertaining people of the first two seasons. Category:Blog posts